High capacity all metal V-belts for transmitting drive between continuously variable pulleys are known in the art. Belts constructed of endless metal bands or chain links have rigid bridging transverse load blocks which engage pulley faces to transmit traction drive under contact pressure imposed radially by belt tension. Typical rigid load blocks employed with multiple laminated individual band layers in a "compression" drive are disclosed in Van Doorne et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,113. Similar alternative rigid load blocks are disclosed in the CVT belt of U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,682, and in chain belt U.S. Pat No. 4,993,999 and 5,026,332.
Such load blocks engage eleven degree (11.degree.) pulley faces (22.degree. included angle) with oil environment and typical friction coefficients which provide free release on leaving each pulley. The transverse rigid load blocks carried by the belt engage the pulley faces with a contact pressure imposed by belt tension amplified by a factor of 5.24 times the radial load (1/sine 11.degree.). This provides the equivalent of a corresponding increase in traction coefficient in determining required back tension to prevent drive slippage under load. Notwithstanding such amplified contact pressure, substantial back tension is required which subtracts from the useful drive torque and power capacity.